


Poppet

by copycatgirl



Series: Little Frederick [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Belly Rubs, Daddy Hannibal, Feeding, Food, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, little chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copycatgirl/pseuds/copycatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of getting Frederick Chilton arrested, Hannibal faked the doctor's disappearance and took him home to be his own special boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutoandpersephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoandpersephone/gifts).



> I just needed some little Chilton in my life. Misogynistic manipulators need babying and cuddles too.

Frederick awakes to the sound of an old fashioned music box. It stirs memories of his childhood, but he can’t place the lullaby. It is _Goldenslumbers_ , but he doesn’t remember that.

He wriggles and stretches, his legs having been drawn up into his body as he slept in a ball. He blinks his blue eyes and tries to focus on his surroundings. His heart rate jumps a little as he sees bars. Is he in prison? A cage? Where did he fall asleep? He can’t remember.

But no. These bars are varnished wood, pastel blue, and he is comfortable. He realises with a little confusion that he is curled up on a bed with a barred safety rail. He rubs his calves together. They are bare and hairless and smooth. His arms and face are the same. With some tentative inspection he realises he has been shaved all over, the only hair left his eyelashes, eyebrows and on his head, freed from its gel, soft and fluffy. There is a floppy teddy bear by his head.

Someone comes in to the room. Frederick lifts his head, though it feels too heavy for his neck at first. There is a man here. He knows this man. Hannibal. Something nags in his memory.

“Hello, poppet,” Hannibal says, and Frederick remembers his Daddy and his own nice bedroom.

“Daddy!” he says gleefully, sitting up, legs crossed and arms outstretched. Hannibal smiles.

“Frederick. Did you have a good nap?”

“Yes,” Frederick says, stretching and rubbing his eyes with little balled-up fists, “I had funny dreams, Daddy.”

“Oh, yes?” Hannibal asks pleasantly, unfastening the safety rail so it slides down and helping Frederick down from the bed.

“I think we must have been baking,” Frederick says, screwing up his nose, “Because there was red jam _all over the room_.”

“Gosh!” Hannibal laughs, “What a mess that must have been!”

“And I think I fell over,” Frederick inspects his knees, but there are no grazes. The skin on his tummy hurts but he remembers that Daddy has told him to ignore those hurts before so he does.

“Good thing it was just a dream, then,” Hannibal says. Frederick nods in agreement. He looks at the pyjamas he’s wearing.

“My pyjamas have kitty cats on,” he observes.

“Yes,” Hannibal replies, “They reminded me of someone who hated indignity. He was like a cat that way.”

“That’s strange,” Frederick says, putting his thumb in his mouth, feeling for some reason that he needs to comfort himself. Hannibal wordlessly guides his thumb away from his mouth and holds his hand.

“Shall we go into the kitchen? I’m just finishing off dinner and then we can eat.”

Frederick is hungry, so he nods and lets Daddy lead him into the kitchen.

Daddy sits Frederick up on the counter while he finishes off the dinner. He gives Frederick a clean spoon to suck. Frederick loves putting things in his mouth.

“I just realised, you should get changed out of your pyjamas before you eat,” Hannibal tuts.

Frederick pouts.

“But I wanna eat in my kitty cat pyjamas!”

Hannibal smiles.

“Alright, just this once, because it’s a special meal. But you do have to wear your bib so you don’t spill food on those nice pyjamas.”

Frederick nods enthusiastically, smiling around his spoon.

When he’s tucked in at the table and wearing his special bib that catches dropped food, he kicks his legs and asks,

“Why is it a special meal, Daddy?”

“Well, Frederick, this is just like the first meal that you and Daddy had together, just the two of us. This is Kudal Kulambu, in coconut coriander chilli sauce, with boiled basmati rice and hand-made papadums,” he places the plate down in front of Frederick, “Yours is a little milder than Daddy’s, as you know how you get an upset tummy.”

Frederick nods solemnly. He doesn’t like it when he gets sick, even though Daddy is ever so nice when he cleans him up and lets him sleep in Daddy’s bed. He eats all his dinner up like a good boy, and Daddy even lets him have a sip of his beer, which he says goes well with the meal, but Frederick doesn’t like it that much.

Even though he’s napped today, being full makes Frederick sleepy. Hannibal leads him swaying slightly to the living room, where they sit on the sofa, Frederick lying with his head on Hannibal’s knees.

“Daddy,” Frederick murmurs, “I’m not going to get sick… but my tummy hurts, just a little bit.”

“Would you like me to rub it better, baby boy?”

“Yes please,” Frederick says, nuzzling into Hannibal’s lap. Hannibal rubs Frederick’s little swollen tummy through the soft cloth of his pyjama top. When Frederick wriggles and whines a little bit, Hannibal hushes him gently and edges up the shirt. Frederick feels Hannibal’s fingertips against his warm skin and opens his eyes.

“I have such a nasty cut on my tummy, Daddy,” Frederick says nervously, putting two fingers in his mouth to suck as comfort.

“It’s okay, baby. It's getting better all the time.”

“Why do I have that horrible cut?”

"A mean boy did that to you, Frederick,” Hannibal tells him, “But he’s gone, now.”

“Where did he go?” Frederick asks sleepily, struggling to keeps his eyes open.

Hannibal pats Frederick’s full tummy gently.

“Somewhere he can’t get you,” he smiles.


End file.
